


Morgan's special wake up call

by Skyyyy



Category: Shane's squad
Genre: Awkward Crush, Co-workers, Crushes, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Sleep, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyyyy/pseuds/Skyyyy
Summary: Morgan Adams, the Youtube star, has always had a crush on her friend Andrew Siwicki. What happens when he is assigned to wake her up, and secrets come out?





	Morgan's special wake up call

Morgan's eyes fly open at the sound of people talking. Her body is still numb from her long sleep and so she remains laying on her stomach. Shane's voice is loud and clear laughing outside her room. Well, it's not really her room; she likes calling it The filthy office her brother and his boyfriend assigned her to. She's very grateful for it, though; if it wasn't for Ryland, her brother, and Shane, ihis boyfriend, her dream of moving to california would have probably never come true.  
  
Morgan's eyes flutter shut once again, clinging to her last chances of falling asleep again. Today, she'll be working on a new video with Shane and the whole squad. Squad. She still cannot believe she's a part of the squad she used to watch daily.  
  
"Morgan!" The door flies open, and Shane's voice is loud in the small room. Morgan pretends to be asleep, pressing her face harder against the mattress to decrease her hearing quality.  
  
"Morgan, wake up sleepyhead!" Shane says, his presense can't be overlooked.  
  
"Relax, Shane." Andrew's voice says, low and quiet. "Wake her gently."  
  
Morgan smiles against her pillow. Andrew, so cinsiderate and kind. He's been nothing but sweet to her since day 1. Whenever Ryland would accidently bring up a painful memory, or Shane would laugh a little too nuch about her non-successful dating life, he would shut them up, or cheer her up. That stirred a major crush from Morgan's side.  
  
One day Garrett said Andrew was being brotherly to Morgan, and that gad crashed any hope she might have had of Andrew feeling the same.  
  
"Well, you wake her up then. I'll start the camera," Shane says, his presence leaving the room.  
  
Morgan knows Andrew is still there, and once she hears the door closes she assumes he has left as well, but then she can feel a weight sitting next to her on the mattress and realizes he had stayed.  
  
Anxiousness rises in her; she had never been alone with Andrew. Not even once. Always, there was someone there to interrupt their flirty chatter or laugh at their exhanges. Now, he's sitting close and doing nothing, and Morgan begins to believe she can't handle it as her breath nearly catches in her throat.  
  
Abruptly, Andrew's finger places on Morgan's cheek. At first, it stays put, not moving, but then it starts moving up and down, roaming her cheek. The gentle touch strikes a shudder through Morgan and she fights the urge to open her eyes.  
  
Andrew's fingers move aside, to Morgan's hair, and he tucks her hair behind her ear softly and steadily.  
  
"If only you knew..." he whispers. Then, he leans in and places a soft kiss on her temple.  
  
Morgan's heart beats out of her chest. Soon Shane bursts through the door and Andrew rises from her bed, but she doesn't care, because now she knows; Andrew feels the same.


End file.
